


Make my wish come true

by JUNMAK0



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Summer Secret Santa 2018, Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, beach date, leokasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNMAK0/pseuds/JUNMAK0
Summary: Knights had a little shoot at the beach and they're about to go home but Leo wants to stay a lil longer. Poor Tsukasa stays to look after him.





	Make my wish come true

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @/levloveslive on twitter for the Enstars Summer Secret Santa. They requested a lil leokasa beach date. I hope you like it, I really love leokasa too!  
> English isn't my first language and this wasn't beta readed so forgive me if there's mistakes!

"Aaaand cut! We're done! Thank you very much for your work today." The agency's director bowed in front of the Knights members.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Ritsu yawned. "The parasol Anija gave me can protect me from the sun rays but not the heat. I'm getting weak. Suu-chan let me suck your blood~"

"D-Don't joke about this Ritsu-senpai! I think the heat is making you delirious! Suck on a popsicle if you want to suck on something!" Tsukasa retorted.

"Stop being so noisy! You're all so annoying!" Izumi stomped on the sand to show his frustration.

"Wahahahahaha! We had so much fun with this shooting, I can feel the inspiration coming towards me!" Leo exprimed loudly and started drawing on the sand with his finger.

"Well, we're done so we can indeed go home Ritsu. I want to leave quickly too, I can't let the sun damage my skin!" Said Arashi as she waved some air towards her face with her hand.

"Ugh, me too. Let's go." Replied Izumi.

"Waaah but I want to stay, the beach is inspiring me so much right now!" Whined their leader. "My house is quiet and boring, newbie stay with me!"

"I'm not staying with a troubling leader like you, you can't even call me by my name!" Complained the younger member of the unit.

Leo made a sad face like a child who just got his candy stolen and clinged on Tsukasa's legs. During that time Ritsu, Izumi and Arashi got in the car and waited for the rest of their members.

"Are you coming or not?" Izumi asked them in annoyance.

The red haired young man had no idea what to do. Tsukasa stared at Izumi's face and then turned towards Leo. His leader held a sad face and he looked like he was about to cry. Tsukasa closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Fine. I'm gonna stay with him a bit more."

"Wahahaha! Thank you newbie!" Leo got up quickly. He was so thrilled he put his hands on his youngest member's cheeks and gave him a tiny peck on the lips. Tsukasa's face became as red as his hair and he started stuttering.

"W-What are y-you doing?? I-It was my first time! Ugh, stupid leader!"

The three other Knights members watched them in amusement and finally closed the car door, leaving an irritated Tsukasa and cheerful Leo at the beach.

 

\---

 

It was around 6pm and the beach had gotten a bit quieter, all the children had left with their parents, the waves were calmer and the sun was starting to set. Leo was lying on his stomach on a towel and doodling on the sand with his finger while Tsukasa was eating a popsicle sitting next to him. It's been 2 hours since the shoot ended and they've stayed together.

"Newbie~" Leo smirked.

"What is it?"

"Look what I have here!"

"I swear if you throw another seaweed at me and pretend it's a sea creature to scare me..." Tsukasa replied as he got ready to run away from his senpai.

"Wahahaha! That was so funny though!" He replied cheerfully. "It's not seaweed. Look, it's a crab!" The little creature was waving its claws while being held between Leo's fingers.

"G-Get that away from me!" Tsukasa yelled terrified. "It's gonna pinch you and you'll bleed!"

"But it's so cute! I wanna keep it!" Leo stared at the tiny creature with starry eyes. "What should we name you mister crab?"

"Leader please, release that thing!" Leo ignored Tsukasa and kept talking to his new crab friend.

"You're so adorable and cute like newbie, you're red too! I wanna name you Suo! Wahahaha!"

Tsukasa blushed profusely as he heard Leo speak to the crab.

"Y-You're not naming it after me! Ugh!"

"Say hi to Suo, Newbie~" Leo held the tiny crab next to his head and grinned at Tsukasa.

"You are ridiculous..." Tsukasa sighed.

Leo laughed as he started dancing around with his crab and he even improvised a little crab song for it.

"Ah, it's getting late. Come newbie, I'm gonna release Suo and show you something else!" Leo grabbed Tsukasa's hand in a hurry and ran towards the sea.

"Ah! Why are you running?" Tsukasa was confused but he followed his senpai.

 

As they reached the seashore, Leo put the tiny crab on a rock and waved it goodbye. Then he started running again alongside the water, looking down, searching for something.

"Did you lose something here?" Asked Tsukasa.

"Shh! Just come!" Leo looked up. It was dark already so they had to be there somewhere.

"What's up with you? I'm getting tire-"

"AH! Here! Look, newbie!" Leo shouted excitedly.

Tsukasa followed Leo's gaze and what he saw there left him astounded. The border of the water was glowing a beautiful royal blue. Billions of tiny blue dots were glimmering on the surface of the sea. This chimical reaction was called bioluminescence. It was the first time Tsukasa saw something so magnificent.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Leo grinned.

"I've never seen something so spectacular..." Tsukasa whispered. He squeezed Leo's hand a bit in his. "Thank you for showing me this."

"Hehe, don't mention it. Come, sit down. Let's watch for a bit before we leave." Leo said as he kneeled to sit on the sand. Tsukasa imitated him and sat. The air was a bit chilly and it felt good on their skin after this long day under the sun. The sound of the waves and the smell of salty water felt relaxing. Leo put an arm around the red haired boy and glanced at him tenderly. Tsukasa let him do and kept staring at the glowing water.

"Say... Were you serious earlier?" Leo asked him.

"About what?" Tsukasa asked him confused as he turned his face towards his leader.

"When you said it was your first kiss..."

"Ah, that..." Tsukasa blushed. "D-Don't make fun of me..." He said as he looked the other way. "Yes."

"I see." Leo replied as he looked up.

"W-What? What do y-" Tsukasa couldn't finish his sentence as Leo cut him up suddenly in a loud voice.

"Look! A shooting star! Quick, make a wish!" Leo joined his hands and closed his eyes.

"Ah... I missed it. Too bad." Tsukasa sulked a bit disappointed.

"No, make a wish anyway, I'll share my energy with you!" Leo said as he grabbed both Tsukasa's hands and squeezed them between his. Tsukasa smiled and closed his eyes too. Leo opened one eye and peeked at Tsukasa's face.

He let go of Tsukasa's hands and put his on each sides of the red haired idol's face. He brought him closer while he still had his eyes closed and softly put his lips on his. Leo closed his eyes and kissed Tsukasa tenderly. The youngest Knights member opened his eyes in surprise when he felt something soft against his lips, when he realized Leo was kissing him his cheeks became red. He didn't break the kiss and on the contrary, he closed his eyes and kissed his leader back. Leo smiled against his lips and hummed in happiness and satisfaction.

"Thank you, Suo!" Leo said gleefully after gently breaking the kiss.

"W-What for??" The other boy asked bewildered.

"For making my wish come true." He grinned.

"Y-Your wish?" Tsukasa blushed brighter than before. "You wished... To kiss m-me?"

"Wahahaha! Don't look so dazed! After all, I love you the most Suo~!"

Tsukasa felt so thrilled and also warm inside his chest. He could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach, he was really happy to be here with his beloved leader.

"Idiot... Have you got no shame saying things like that so loud?" He mumbled embarassed.

"You have to speak your mind if you want people to understand you Suo. Especially for love! Tell the people you love that you love them with a voice so loud it reaches their heart!" Leo paused and then inspired air before screaming to the now empty beach. "I LOVE YOU SUO!"

Tsukasa was bright red after hearing his leader scream his confession. He immediately put his hand against Leo's mouth and watched him in horror.

"STOP! H-Have you lost your mind??"

Leo was laughing hard next to his kouhai. He absolutely felt no shame screaming his love to Tsukasa. There was nobody at the beach anymore but even if there was people he wouldn't be embarassed.

"Ughh! I can never understand you." The red haired idol told to his senpai. "It's late, we should go home."

"Tell me you love me first!"

"WHAT?!" Tsukasa shouted.

"Yes, yes. Scream it to me!"

"I-I will never do such a thing!"

"Suo, you don't love me?" Leo asked in a normal voice this time. He didn't speak in a loud voice but he didn't sound sad either. It's more like he was just curious.

"I-It's not that! I-I don't want to scream it, it's so embarassing..."

"Ah, I see... Fine, fine. I won't force you." He reassured him with a smile.

"But uh... L-Leader..." He gulped. "I-..." Tsukasa avoided Leo's eyes. "I-I do, I love you t-too." He finally let out shyly.

Leo grabbed Tsukasa's hand and got closer to him. He gently put his other free hand behind Tsukasa's back and then he leaned to kiss him softly. Tsukasa smiled and kissed him back. He felt really happy. Sure, his leader was loud, annoying and a pain in the ass to deal with but he loved all of these aspects of him. Without all these flaws Leo wouldn't be Leo. Tsukasa shivered when he felt the hand on his head travel to his nape and push him a bit more against the older idol's body. He squeezed leo's hand and gently broke the kiss.

"C'mon, let's go Suo! I'll walk you home!"

"Ah, there's no need for that. I'll call my driver!"

"You'll call him later, let me spend a lil more time with you hahaha!"

"Fine, okay." Tsukasa smiled as he followed his leader hands in hands. Tsukasa's wish too got granted. He wanted Leo to love him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and reviews are always appreciated!♥  
> Also you should check bioluminescence on google images if you don't know what it is, it's really pretty!


End file.
